Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes is the tenth mission in Syndicate. The player is tasked with rescuing Lilian Drawl from the Cayman Global floating city. Characters *Miles Kilo *Lily Drawl Walkthrough After exiting the elevator you'll have to go through a security checkpoint. Take down the two guards here (remember you can use to melee them) and head through the checkpoint. Head down the stairs, and hold out in this area till all the enemies are dead. After you take the last guard down, a big guy with a rocket launcher will come out. Take him down the same way you did in the Cayman Global mission. After he's dead, pick up his rocket launcher and blow the locks off the door he came out of. Head through the door on the right side of the reception and you'll enter a lab. After you head out the lab, you'll get swarmed by enemies and UAV Drones. Rush upstairs, quickly taking down the guards above you, until you reach the security area. Activate the console in this room using and turn around to exit the area. Head back outside (there's an ACR-10 case on the left wall before the door). Take cover behind the fences and take down the enemies on the platform across from yours. Head through the door on your right, and inside the hanger use to open the shutter. You'll be greeted by several enemies. Take them down and enter the next hangar. Once again breach the shutter using . Three enemies will come up the elevator. One will have liquid armor, and the other two have jammers. You'll have to kill them first, otherwise you can't breach the armor of the enemy in the center. After doing so, take down the guy with liquid armor. Head through the door left of the elevator. Breach two shutters in a row. You'll encounter another group of guards, some with jammers, so take those down first. After taking them down, break the grate on the floor using and enter the vents. You'll see Lily Drawl exit the dropship. Wait for Lily to leave the landing platform, and then breach it using so it moves toward. When it's in position, jump on it using and take down the enemies in that area. Note that you'll encounter another group of enemies equipped with jammers and liquid armor, so be careful. After you take them down, enter the elevator Lily used. Gallery UPLOADING... Video Walkthrough UPLOADING Collectibles Propaganda #After you clear the enemies in the large courtyard, look for the logo on the wall of the second floor. It should be above a door. #After you encounter UAV Drones, head down the stairs. The propaganda should be on the wall of the stairs. #After you get across the pad bridge, head past the breach-able door and go through the bend. The propaganda should be on the building to your right. Business Cards #At the start of the level, head forward to the blue security desk. It should be on the counter. #After you jump down into the open area, you'll have to fight a series of guards. After you take them down, go through the doors, head down the stairs and enter a lab-like room. It should be on one of the trays on your right. Weapons *APP-3 *Swarm Rocket Launcher (Lock-on)